Perderse em seu olhar
by Tici
Summary: Anna está a espera de uma resposta... Será que Yoh a ama, ou será somente mais um sentimento não correspondido? Será que ele a ama, ou será que este sentimento que, outrora, seria tão feliz só trouxesse dor? [COMPLETA, minha primeira fic...]
1. Chapter 1

PERDER-ME NO SEU OLHAR

Quem sabe você um dia irá notar

Que eu estou perdida em seu olhar

Procurando algum lugar

Em que eu possa me ver

Em que esqueça a solidão e o vazio

Que possa apenas te amar

E que eu possa me encontrar

Mesmo sabendo que você não sente nada por mim assim

Eu não tenho escolha,

A não ser te amar...

Verdadeiramente...

Intensamente...

Incondicionalmente!

Apesar de saber que o que sinto não é correspondido

Não consigo perder a esperança

De você me amar.

Vivo a me iludir,

A me sufocar em sentimentos perdidos

Não correspondidos

Nada disso me impede

De sonhar...

Sonhar com seus beijos... Apaixonados

Que me envolve num abraço caloroso

Irrealidade irônica

Sufocante...

Que mata...

Que fere...

Que ilude...

Que mata em vida, deixando apenas o vazio.

Sem o brilho de seu olhar.

Irrealidade tão real

Mas,

Amar é romper barreiras

Lutar contra diferenças

E aguardar o impossível

Amar também é perder-se em ilusões

Procurando encontrar-se

Numa das curvas do destino...

E esperar a doce promessa...

Da eternidade...


	2. Chapter 2

PERDER-SE EM SEU OLHAR

Resolvi dar uma continuação a fic, já que o poema por si só não diz quase nada. Então sejam pacientes comigo porque eu estou com pouca inspiração. Anna POV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_É incrível como em uma época de caos as coisas se resolvem. Sentimentos se revelam... Como o amor fala por si só... Mas como a dor prevalece... Ela é invencível... Um amor perdido é pior do que um amor nunca obtido... Um amor não correspondido é pior do que tudo nesse mundo!_

_Ele não me ama. Nunca me amou. Eu que me iludi. Me entreguei a ele de corpo, alma, coração e tudo! E ele me deixou. _

_Mas, será que ele volta? Ou esse será mais um desejo perdido?Será que ele volta? Ou será mais um sentimento não correspondido?_

_Como vou conseguir viver sem ele? Como? Não consigo! Ele é minha razão, minha vida! Ele é a minha definição de "amor"._

_Mas, o que será o amor? Eu vou responder: é mais um sentimento inútil que faz a gente sofrer!_

_Eu só queria viver com ele a vida inteira, mas será que é isso que ele quer?Será? Ou será que ele só pensa em mim como mais uma coisa que ele tem que aturar?_

_Tantas são as perguntas sem respostas. Mas, não me importo com elas. Vou tentar viver, tentando não sofrer... Mas, entre as coisas inevitáveis dessa vida está o sofrimento... A angústia... E a decepção._

_Quero somente viver com ele, e amar para sempre. Mas, muitas vezes, traz sofrimento... Será que esse amor que sinto irá trazer dor e sofrimento para mim? Sem dúvida._

_Hoje ele saiu para uma longa viagem... Talvez eu nunca mais o veja... Talvez... O que me resta fazer é esperar. _

_O amanhecer me traz a esperança de que, mais uma vez, eu possa vê-lo. Esperança... Isso é uma das coisas que o amor traz... Esperança..._

_Saio de casa e me sento na varanda. Vejo o nascer-do-sol e me pergunto:_

_-Onde está você? _

_Mesmo sabendo a resposta, não cansava de me perguntar, esperando uma resposta dele. Já estava ficando maluca! Falando comigo mesma e esperando uma resposta do Yoh! Imagina só! _

_Mas, é isso que o amor faz com a gente. Deixa a gente de cabeça pra baixo e completamente biruta!_

_Mas, eu continuo aqui, esperando ele, uma resposta... Será que ele me ama? É essa a minha pergunta..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estou pensando em fazer uma continuação... Mas quero que vocês votem:

O Yoh vai a corresponder?

-Sim

-Não

Para votar, deixem uma review dizendo.

BJS,

My princess Anna 


	3. Chapter 3

PERDER-SE EM SEU OLHAR

Oi!

Estavam esperando a continuação? Bem, aí está ela... Boa leitura!

Anna POV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Será que ele me ama? Essa é a minha pergunta... Não cansava de me perguntar isso. Ele hoje iria partir para longe de mim... Talvez, nunca mais possa vê-lo... Ainda nem tive chance de dizer o que sinto realmente... Mas, tenho medo... Medo da rejeição, medo do sofrimento... _

_Sinto que alguém está se aproximando. Olho para trás e vejo aquela pessoa que tanto queria ver... Aquele que eu amo verdadeiramente e que é dono, literalmente e completamente, de todo o meu coração..._

_-Olá Anna! –diz Yoh para mim... Com aquele sorriso tão lindo e com aqueles olhos tão encantadores, enfeitiçadores..._

_-Oi. –é o que respondo... Por que não me deixo ser tocada? Por que não me deixo ser amada? Essas perguntas rondavam a minha cabeça..._

_-Por que acordou tão cedo? –pergunta, ainda sorrindo._

_-... –nada consigo responder._

_Ele olha para mim, bem no fundo dos meus olhos e me pergunta:_

_-Está triste?_

_-Já me acostumei com a tristeza... –é o que respondo._

_-Não. Você não se acostumou com ela... Você somente se esconde atrás dela..._

_-..._

_-Eu sei que essa "Anna" que você aparenta ser, não é a verdadeira... Sei que por trás de tudo que você aparenta está uma pessoa doce, que não tem medo de viver, de errar, de amar..._

_Essas palavras me surpreenderam, mas era tudo verdade. Eu sempre me escondi atrás de tristeza e solidão por medo da vida, por medo do sofrimento, por medo até mesmo do próprio amor..._

_-Como você sabe disso? –pergunto._

_-Vejo nos seus olhos... Vejo que no fundo deles existe uma pessoa doce... Existe uma pessoa completamente diferente... E... Eu queria conhecer esse seu lado, Anna..._

_Nada respondo. Eu o olho bem no fundo dos olhos. Vejo que ali também se esconde uma parte dele... A parte que nunca achei que existisse..._

_Ele me levanta e me abraça. Um abraço caloroso e... Por mais incrível que pareça, um abraço apaixonado. _

_Acho que meus verdadeiros sentimentos nunca ficaram escondidos, não pra ele... De repente, começamos a dançar... Mas, não tem música! Ah, não tem problema... Só de estar ali com a pessoa que mais amo isso já é o bastante. Não quero mais me esconder atrás das obscuras asas da tristeza e da solidão, eu quero ser uma pessoa diferente, que ama e se deixa amar... Um amor puro e verdadeiro... O mais sincero dos sentimentos..._

_Eu sempre o amei, e sempre vou amá-lo, não posso mais esconder isso, na verdade nunca pude..._

_-Anna, me deixa sentir sua doçura... Eu sei que nunca demonstrei, mas eu te amo... Sempre te amei e sempre vou amar..._

_-Eu também Yoh... Sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar... Não sei porque nunca revelei isso..._

_-Foi pelo mesmo motivo que eu..._

_-Qual?_

_-Medo... Medo da rejeição, medo da dor... Mas às vezes a gente tem que arriscar no amor... _

_-Verdade. –paro de dançar e o olho bem nos olhos._

_Ele faz a mesma coisa e, pouco a pouco, nossos rostos vão se aproximando até que se encostam em um beijo suave e respeitoso. Esse beijo, aos poucos, vai se transformando em um beijo ardente, sedutor e cheio de desejo._

_Quando paramos, ele me acolhe em seus braços. Nós não falamos nada, apenas desfrutamos do contato, porque logo ele teria que partir..._

_-VAMOS LOGO YOH! –grita um dos amigos dele do lado de fora da casa._

_-Mas já? –pergunta meio triste e decepcionado._

_Ele me solta e vamos até a porta da frente. Antes de ir, ele me abraçou forte e me beijou mais uma vez, e disse:_

_-Não se preocupe Anninha. Eu irei voltar, como rei Shaman. Mal posso esperar para o dia do nosso reencontro e você vai se orgulhar de mim, eu prometo. Anna... Onde eu for, você vai comigo, não importa a distância, você sempre estará dentro do meu coração. Eu nunca vou te esquecer, então não me esqueça, tá?_

_É só o que lembro das palavras dele, antes dele sair e ir... Mas, apesar de tudo, não estava com medo, sabia que ele iria voltar e, quando esse momento chegar, seremos felizes para sempre. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Então? Gostaram da continuação? Bem, pelo que vocês leram, deu pra ver que ganhou o **SIM, **na verdade, todos que votaram, votaram sim... Parece que ninguém gosta de final triste... Eu também não gosto, pra falar a verdade... Bem, eu acho que é isso.

BJS,

My princess Anna 


End file.
